In wireless communications systems, a UE produces measurement reports to be provided to a base station (BS), such as an eNB or NodeB. Such measurement reports may comprise e.g. information related to a signal strength of signals received from the BS and/or from neighbor cells. The UE sends its measurement reports to the BS to allow the BS to make mobility, e.g. handover, decisions for the UE. When a handover is needed, signaling between a source BS and a target BS and resource allocation at the target BS are carried out.
The more UEs there are in a wireless communication system and the higher mobility of the UEs in the wireless communication system, the more mobility related procedures and signaling must be performed by the BSs in the system. When a BS is not able to handle all mobility related procedures in a cell in time, this may result e.g. in dropped calls or other negative user experiences for users moving into or out of the cell.